The Story of Our Love
by regalshipper
Summary: In the middle of the night, Regina and Robin's daughter starts to cry from teething pain. Unable to get her back to sleep, he tell her a story. The story of a thief who fell in love with a queen. AUish. Fluffy one shot. Prompt from il-etait-fois-nos-reves


**A/N Little fluffy one shot! Yay! **

**Prompt from il-etait-une-fois-nos-reves on tumblr. ****If there is a prompt you would like to give me, please IM me either her or on my tumblr (regalshipper).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A cry echoed through the mansion. For the seventeenth night in a row, Rose's cries had awoken every person in the mansion. Robin had hoped that Regina had not heard her cries, but he felt her stir and start to rise.

Robin put his arm out to stop her. "No. You need your sleep. I will go."

Regina smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." Another of Rose's wails pierced their ear drums. "Go. She needs her Papa."

Robin slipped off the edge of the bed and slid on his robe. Slowly, he shuffled his feet as he walked over to the next room over to the nursery of young Rose. He cringed as the cries grew more intense as he neared her door. He felt bad for his daughter, in a great deal of pain from teething, but he dreamed of a night where he could sleep straight until morning. But until then, he must be a good father. To not startle her, he slowly opened the door and slid over to her crib.

Looking down over her, he could see her in her light yellow onesie, arms flailing with discomfort, her dark brown hair sticking out in all directions. He slid his hands underneath her and picked her up. He held her against his shoulder and patted her back as she continued to let out her cries.. "I presume it is the pain again." He said as he bonce up and down slightly to help sooth her. "I wish that it didn't hurt so much, Rosie, but getting teeth is a big part of growing up. I am so proud of you."

He sat down in a rocking chair that sat in the edge of her room and slowly moved the chair back and forth. He sat her up in his lap, her thumb in her mouth. He felt his eye lids start to grow heavy and his head start to fall every so often, but he would force himself to stay awake and alert.

She sucked on her thumb a a while until she became bored. She took her thumb out of her mouth and then to started to giggle as she grabbed for his fingers and held them strongly in her hands. Knowing that in no way could he possibly make her go to sleep now, he picked up a small stuffed horse that sat on the floor and waved it above of her face.

"Here Rosie, you wanna play with the horsey?" Rose started to move her arms around trying to reach the stuffed horse. He lowered it into her arms. For a moment she held it, suspended above her head. Then she rejected it, throwing it to the ground and giggling as she heard the soft thump on the carpet.

Robin sighed and turned her around to face him. "What about a story?" Rose giggled in reply to his question. "Alright, a story then. Now which story? How about something new. Now which stories have I not told you." He stopped to think for a moment. "I am going to tell you my favorite story. It is one of a thief and the queen he fell in love with."

"It all started on a misty morning. The Queen was traveling with her step daughter through the woods to the castle they shared. On their journey, they unfortunately found a winged beast on their trip that wanted to harm the queen This beast attacked the queen, but luckily, a thief was nearby. This thief shot down the beast, saving the queen. Yet when she was confronted by the thief and tried to tend to her wound, she only told him that she didn't ask for his help and never thanked him for his kindly deeds."

"At this moment, the thief had only heard of the queen's incredible beauty. Now having seen her, he found the word beauty was an understatement. He felt his heart start to drift to her, allowing him to let go of woman he once loved and shared a child with who was now gone. The next day, the queen saved his son from another one of these beast using her magical talents. When he picked up his son and looked the queen in the eyes, he feel deeply in love. He knew that the queen had come up with a plan to get rid of an evil witch by herself. Afraid for her life, he accompanied her on her journey. He then found that once they arrived at the witches hiding place, the queen had lost the will to live because she felt pain for a son she had lost."

"He wished with all his heart to be able to become her a new reason to live. She found the will to live in promise to destroy the evil witch. The thief, fed up with the queens awful antics, summoned the queen to the forest that night alone. To his surprise, she decided to come at nightfall like they agreed. This, being the first time they had met in informal circumstances, was different then all their other meetings. He had never seen the queen smile the way she did during their conversations that night. He had never heard a laugh so beautiful. Everything about her was so beautiful, so, without thinking, he kissed her."

"The queen, to his surprise, kissed him back. He felt the spark of love between him and it filled him with such great joy. He felt saddened because the queen did not want a relationship at the time, though. She felt saddened far to greatly about the loss of a child. Yet the next night, when he summoned her to the same place he did the night before, she kissed him first. And she too felt her heart drift to him. Though nothing could cover up the pain of her lost son, being in love made her happy, a fate she said that would have made her son happy."

"After months of stealing kisses a nightfall, he asked her to court him more seriously. She declined him, and told him that she wasn't ready. The thief, being a persistent man, asked her again the next night, and she declined him again. And the next night again. And the night after that. And the night after that. He never lost hope of the queen showing reciprocation of his love to her."

Robin looked down to Rose to see that she had stopped squirming. Her dark brown eyes still stared up at him as she quietly listened.

"But do you know what happened the next night?" He was met with his daughter's curious eyes. "He came to the queen after many weeks of asking, and things seemed different. She told him to not speak. She said that she wanted to savor the moment and that they should run away together and elope. She said that she wanted to love him, but she didn't want the witch to know. She knew that the evil witch would kill the thief if she knew that they were in love, and didn't want to loose him. Before they had a chance to run away together, a curse struck; a curse that to them to our world."

"This curse made them forget each other. Yet they found themselves together again. Call it fate or destiny, but something kept bringing them together. She had to take out her heart so the evil witch could not take it, and she gifted him with her heart because somewhere inside of her, she knew that there was no other person she could trust more. The dark one attacked the thief, threatening to take his son away from him if he did not give him the queens heart. Lost and confused, the thief gave the dark on the queens heart. Then the dark one took her heart to the witch who wished to use it in a spell to change fate."

"The queen, now more then ever, needed to reach inside of herself, and found the strength to defeat the witch and save the thief from the witches clutches. When she put back in her heart, she then kissed him. This kiss, true love's kiss, broke the witches curse and brought peace in the land. That same day, the thief proposed and the queen accepted. They had a beautiful wedding, but the Queen liked one thing about it the most-"

"She loved the rose petals that were showered upon them as they were brought together in the bond of marriage." A voice called from the door. Robin looked up to see the silhouette of his beautiful bride, already showing signs of their second child, standing by the door. "Which is why the queen wanted to call their first child Rose." She finished. "Speaking of Rose, it appears she has fallen asleep." Regina said looking down on their daughter who had curled up in Robin's lap, sleeping quietly against his chest..

"Yes I see that. She almost made it to the end of the story. I don't think she understands it yet, she is too young."

Regina took Rose from Robin carefully to not wake her. She slowly walked her over to the crib and set her down gently. "She one day will understand your story. Our story. But we should enjoy the time now, when she still doesn't know that the story you told her was that of our love."

Robin placed his arms on Regina's shoulders. "Perhaps you are right. Come, you must get back to bed. You need your sleep if we are to have another baby."

"Sssshhhhh. Quiet now while Rose is sleeping. We don't want to wake her by talking so loud-"

Robin silenced Regina with his lips on her's. A quiet kiss, stolen in the moon light. It reminded them a little of their time some years ago, but now it was time to leave their past behind and to continue their story of love.


End file.
